


Love At First What?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Complete, Crossover, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome had the worst of luck…her first semi solo mission was to recruit one of the most annoying, sexist, and foul mouthed men in the world…and she got yelled at for kicking him? Little did she know it would be love at first kick…AUish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Kagome?" She avoided his eyes.   
  
"Kagome what did you do?" She whistled innocently.   
  
"Nothin…" He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.   
  
"Kagome tell me now!" She pulled away and stood in front of him.   
  
"I kinda…mumble…mumble…." He glared.   
  
"Kagome." He gave her the look, the tell me or suffer look. She starched her head.   
  
"Fine! I uh kinda…kicked him." He threw his hands in the air.   
  
"You WHAT?" She blinked innocently as he freaked out.   
  
"After I punched him in the gut and slapped him…then I kinda uh kneed him in the groin…" She scratched her nose lightly as she watched him pull out his hair.   
  
"Oh my god! We're so screwed! How could you do this? We're so fuckin screwed! He's the whole reason we're here!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared heatedly at him,   
  
"Well excuse me! I didn't know! As far as I could tell he was a drunken pervert hitting on me. Literally! He grabbed my fuckin boobs and slapped my ass! He also called me a 'fuckin hot ass bitch!' Besides I bet he won't even remember!" He shrunk back from her and ran into his corner of emoness.   
  
"We're so screwed. Now how are we gonna get him to join us? You beat him to a pulp! He's vital to the Atkatsuki's success! I hope you at least brought him to a hotel or something!"   
  
"…" He looked at her from his corner of emoness. She was drawing designs on the ground with her foot.   
  
"Kagome." She didn't look at him.   
  
"…" His eyebrow twitched.   
  
"Kagome!" She looked up sharply.   
  
"What!" He lightly cringed away from her but hid it.   
  
"You did bring him somewhere didn't you?" She looked at him for a second before avoided his gaze.   
  
"I uh kinda left him where he fell." She coughed into her hand.   
  
"You did WHAT!" She glared at him. Who would have known the 'great and all mighty' Leader could freak out like this? It wasn't her fault dammit! The silver haired pervert grabbed her boobs and slapped her ass! How was she supposed to react?   
  
"I. Left. Him. Where. He. Fell. Do I need to repeat myself?" Leader shivered in fear, something only a few people could cause him to do. One being her and the other the Uchiha, god forbid them both glaring at him; which was the only reason they weren't partners.   
  
He quickly steeled himself; he could not call himself Leader if he was afraid of this slip of a girl, who just happened to be doing a great impression of a pissed of Uchiha.   
  
"No. But you can and will go retrieve him. You will also explain our offer to him. Luckily for you he's immortal. So you couldn't have killed him. He's essential to my plans so please try to be nice and apologize." She made to protest but he held up a hand silencing her along with his 'I'm in charge here' glare.   
  
"Or you will be put on probation again." She paled.   
  
"Fine." He stared at her like a father waiting for a child to stop throwing a tantrum and make a promise, which he almost was.   
  
"Fine what?" She glared at him in anger.   
  
"I'll find him, apologize, explain our offer, and bring him back to the base…alive seeing as he's immortal." Leader sighed at least she would do it.   
  
"Fine you have a week to accomplish you're mission." And with that he poofed out of the village leaving behind a very pissed of Kagome.   
  
Kagome fumed as she stomped through the alleyways looking for the sliver haired bastard. It wasn't fair! She did nothing wrong! She defended her honor and now she had to practical kiss the bastard's ass and beg him to join them or be put on probation. Again.   
  
The last time she was put on probation was when she attacked the fish stick for calling her weak. So what if she blew up the kitchen…and living room…and garden. He deserved it! But no she was put on probation. Stuck in her room for a month! No fighting, no leaving her room, and worst of all no time with Itachi-Kun! She glared at the empty spot where she left him.   
  
"Dammit! Where the fuck did he go?" She kicked the wall in front of her in her anger.   
  
"Ouch! God dammit! What next!" She jumped up and down holding her throbbing foot.   
  
"Hahaha! Dumb ass fucking bitch. I don't know what I fucking saw in you. I must have really been fucking drunk when I hit on you." Kagome grit her teeth as she turned around slowly only to come face to chest with the silver haired bastard she was sent to retrieve. She yelped as she backed away from him, he was no longer hurt…or drunk.   
  
"I'm glad you take pleasure in my pain." He snorted as he glared at her.   
  
"Don't get to cocky bitch. I just want to know why the fuck you're looking for me?" She looked at him in awe maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked.   
  
"Besides to beg for my forgiveness and stare at my beauty. Maybe beg for me to fuck you?" She grit her teeth this was going to be her hardest mission yet.   
  
She forced a smile as she bowed in apology.   
  
"I formally apologize for attacking you and beg your pardon." He snorted again as she strained herself to not hit him.   
  
"What the fuck ever bitch. You didn't have to fuckin hit me so fucking much. But yeah you're fucking forgiven for punching me." She stood up from her bow.   
  
"But it's gonna take a lot more for me to forgive you for harming my beautiful face and Hidan jr." She grit her teeth as she smiled at him.   
  
"I see. Maybe I can make it up to you later Mr.…Hidan I presume?" He nodded.   
  
"Well my name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you." He snorted.   
  
"Like I give a flying fuck. Now what the fuck do you want with me?" Kagome's hand twitched in anger as she forced a smile.   
  
"Well Mr. Hidan. My boss had an offer for you. I-" He cut her off making her huff.   
  
"What kind of fucking offer?" Hidan crossed his arms over his chest while Kagome clenched her fists in an effort to not beat him to near death.   
  
"Well if you'll so kindly let me finish I will continue to explain. My boss wishes for you to join our organization the Atkatsuki. I'm sure you've heard of it." He nodded his eyes laced with reorganization and curiosity.   
  
"Yeah. I think everybody's fucking heard of them." She nodded.   
  
"Hai and the Leader wishes for you to join. In exchange you will have a place to call home, clothes on your back, food in your stomach, and people who only judge you on your skills." He stared at her in the eyes.   
  
"What I fucking want to know is will I have a lot of fucking people to sacrifice to Jashin-Sama?" she sweatdropped.   
  
"Uh yeah there will be a lot of people to…sacrifice to your uh Jashin-Sama" He grinned insanely.   
  
"Then why the fuck are we wasting time here! Lead the fucking way bitch!" She grit her teeth as she nodded stiffly and lead him out of the alleyway towards the exit of the village. Dear god help me survive the next week.   
  
\- One week later -   
  
Kagome was about ready to kill, if it was possible, the fucking bastard. The whole fucking way he'd complained, bitched or fucking whined! Once they got to the base, which was only a mile away thank god, and he was an official member. She. Was. Gonna. Kick. His. Ass! She grit her teeth, as said silver haired bastard leered at her none to discreetly.   
  
Damn leader and his mini skirt fetish. She fiddled with the hem of her black mini skirt covering her fishnet clad thighs and matching black high heeled boots! How the fuck did he expect her to fight in this ridiculous outfit! Not to mention the fucking halter top covering a fishnet long sleeve shirt! Thank god for the cloak…that only covered her down to her waist and refused to stay shut! Fucking pervert!   
  
"Oh, by the way bitch what the fuck do you have to do with the Atkatsuki?" She clenched her fists.   
  
"I am currently a member-" He laughed.   
  
"What! No fucking way a hot little bitch like you can be a member!" She glared at him.   
  
"As I was saying I am currently a member and…" He quirked an eyebrow at her.   
  
"And what the fuck else?"   
  
"I'm also the maid and cook."   
  
"Oh that's fucking hilarious. Hahaha! You're the fucking maid and cook!" Kagome glared at the ground in front of her as she continued to walk counting backwards from ten. She sighed as they she saw the entrance to the lair and Leader. Thank God! One more minute and she would have killed him! Even if he was immortal, she was a miko dammit she'd find a fucking way!   
  
"Oi! Bitch who the fuck is that?" She smirked as Leader face faulted at Hidan's brash language and behavior.   
  
"That Hidan-San is Leader-Sama." Leader quickly recovered and put on his 'I am leader and you will fear me and my glare of doom!' façade.   
  
"Hidan-San, I am Leader the leader of the Atkatsuki. I assume Kagome has explained everything."   
  
"Yeah the bitch did." Kagome glared at Hidan, as Leader stared at him in pity. The poor, poor fool was just digging his grave deeper, especially if Itachi ever heard him speak to her in such a way, good thing he was immortal.   
  
"Good. Do you accept our terms? Knowing full well once you do you will not be able to leave us until you die?"   
  
"Yeah what the fuck ever." Leader blinked.   
  
"Well then…here's your ring." He handed Hidan a ring, which he lazily put on.   
  
"You'll get your cloak and other standard issue things later." He turned towards Kagome.   
  
"Kagome show him to your room." Kagome blinked in confusion.   
  
"Huh why?"   
  
"Well you guys will be seeing a lot of each other because..." Leader smiled at Kagome and Hidan.   
  
"He's your new partner. I hope you'll learn to get over your differences and work together. The partnership is only as strong as the trust."   
  
"What! What the fuck? You fucking bastard! I don't want to fucking work with this bitch! She's a fucking maid!" Kagome glared at Leader.   
  
"Leader! What he fuck! You fucking old bastard! I'm gonna fucking tell Itachi on you! You're gonna wish he never found me! I'm gonna make your fucking life a god damn fucking hell hole!"   
  
She rounded on Hidan surprising the hell out of him.   
  
"And you! Who the fuck says I want to fucking work with your sorry fucking complaining whinny ass? You better watch your fucking ass cause when you least expect it I'm gonna fuckin kick it! You should also know I'm fucking good with a whip!" Hidan smiled creepily at her while placing one arm over her shaking shoulders.   
  
"Now I know what I fucking saw in you. Don't worry maid-chan. We'll get along just fucking fine." He patted her shoulder and walked towards the hideout leaving behind a fuming Kagome.   
  
"God fucking Dammit! What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Leader-Sama sighed as he looked between Kagome and Hidan, why did the Gods love to screw with him so? Kagome glared at Hidan as they sat in front of Leader-Sama.  "Kagome?"   
  
"Yes Leader-Sama?" She never took her eyes of the smirking Hidan.   
  
"Why did you cut Hidan's head off and throw it in the woods during a mission?"   
  
"Because he enjoys being whipped way too much." Leader-Sama sighed.   
  
"No, Kagome what did he do to warrant such a punishment during such an important mission?" She glared harder at Hidan as his smirk grew as he looked at Leader-Sama.   
  
"Leader-Sama if may say I did nothing to this bitch to deserve such fucking treatment." Kagome's hand twitched in anger.   
  
"You did nothing? You fucking spied on me when I was bathing, groped me, snuck into my bedding not to mention you always insult and belittle me! Do you see nothing wrong with that?" he looked at her blankly.   
  
"No." she threw her hands up in the air.   
  
"Argh! You're so fucking infuriating! Leader-Sama I can't stand this man! Why can't I be with Itachi-Kun? I'm sure fish sticks and masochist will get along just fine." Leader sighed as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Kagome, you know I can't do that. You're with Hidan and I suggest you get used to it." He held up his hand to stop her protests and silence Hidan.   
  
"Do you understand?" She nodded.   
  
"Hai, Leader-Sama." He smiled at her.   
  
"Good, now get going. I wish to talk to Hidan alone." She nodded as she stood up and left the room.   
  
Leader glared at Hidan and Hidan returned it full force.   
  
"Hidan, why do you go out of your way to irritate her so?" Hidan scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"I don't know what you're fucking talking about. I'm not trying to fucking piss the bitch off." Leader sighed.   
  
"Please, just try to be a little nicer to her. I have Itachi-San breathing down my neck." Hidan scowled.   
  
"Feh, I don't see the big fucking deal. Who the fuck is this 'Itachi-San'? I haven't seen his ass at all since I got here. Where the fuck is he and why the fuck does the bitch wanna be his partner so fucking bad?" Leader's eyes hardened.   
  
"Itachi-San and his partner are on a very important mission right now. And as to why Kagome wants to be his partner you'd have to ask her, though I doubt she'll tell you." Hidan glared at him,   
  
"Why the fuck not?"   
  
"Because of how you treat her. Oh and you'll find out 'what the big fucking deal is' once he returns. Now go." Hidan glared.   
  
"Feh, fine." And with that he stood up and slammed the door.   
  
Kagome jumped as Hidan slammed the door open.   
  
"Bitch! Why the fuck do you wanna to be paired with that Itachi teme!" She glared at him as he kicked the door closed.   
  
"That's none of your fucking business! And don't call Itachi-Kun a teme you asshole!" Hidan smirked as he stalked towards Kagome causing her to tense up and reach for her whip. He grinned sadistically, he would get his answers latter, right now he wanted to fuck with her. Figatively and hopefully literally.   
  
"What are you going to do to stop me Maid-Chan?" Her hand gripped it tighter.   
  
"Hidan…I'm warning you…" He took another step.   
  
"Hidan I'm not kidding…" Another step.   
  
"Dammit!" his eyes shined in amusement as she lashed out at him striking him on his chest.   
  
"Ahh, Maid-Chan. It hurts so good. Do it again." He chuckled as she glared at him.   
  
"Dammit! Hidan stop it!" Hidan grinned as he tackled her onto her bed knocking the whip out of her hand.   
  
"Hidan! Get off of me now!" He nuzzled her breasts as he pinned her arms over her head.   
  
"Now, now Maid-Chan. You should fucking know better than to use foreplay with me." She turned red as he whispered into her ear licking it.   
  
"Hidan! You know I wasn't doing it as foreplay! Now get off!" He grinned as he as straddled her waist and used one hand to pin hers above her head.   
  
"No." She trashed under him trying to buck him off. She stilled as she brushed his hardened member causing him to groan.   
  
She froze as he plastered his pelvis to hers grinding his member into her causing her to gasp.   
  
"I wouldn't do that Maid-Chan. Unless you want me to fuck you right here and now." She stilled as he kissed her neck and shoved one hand up her shirt and massaged her breast causing her to moan involuntarily. He chuckled.   
  
"Heh, I bet your Itachi-Kun can't make you moan like that." She glared at him.   
  
"Of course he ca-" He cut her off by kissing her hard on the mouth grinding into her again causing her to gasp so he could thrust his tongue into her mouth. Just as she was about to return the kiss she heard the door open. She quickly pressed into him distracting him enough to free one hand and punch him hard throwing him off of her, as she tried to fix her shirt.   
  
"Uh…Kagome-Chan?" Tobi blinked at them in confusion.   
  
"H-hai, Tobi-Kun." She smiled at him sweetly.   
  
"Leader-Sama whishes to speak with you and Hidan-San." He looked between them cutely, much like a younger bother catching his older sibling in the act with her boyfriend.   
  
"Hai, tell him we'll be right there." He nodded.   
  
"Hai! Tobi will because Tobi's a great boy!" Hidan scoffed.   
  
"Feh!-" Kagome shot Hidan a glare shutting him up before turning towards Tobi smiling at him.   
  
"Yes you are Tobi." Tobi bounced out of the room. Kagome turned a glare on Hidan.   
  
"Try that again and I will castrate you. Do I make myself clear?" Hidan huffed.   
  
"What the fuck ever bitch." Kagome glared at him as she walked out of the room only to freeze as he grabbed her ass.   
  
"Fucking pervert!" Bam! She punched him again knocking him on his ass as she stormed out of the room towards Leader-Sama's office. A smirking Hidan trailing behind her.   
  
"You wanted to see us Leader-Sama?" Leader looked between a red flustered Kagome and a smirking Hidan, who had a fist mark on his face.   
  
"Hai, it seems a group of rouge ninja and demons have been spotted in the area. I want you two to take care of them. But be warned one of the demons is an S class and in the bingo book." Kagome nodded in understanding while Hidan looked bored.   
  
"And I want you two to get along. If I hear that anything went wrong, especially if Hidan loses his head again, you will both put on probation. Am I understood?" Kagome nodded.   
  
"Hai, Leader-Sama." Hidan scoffed.   
  
"What the fuck ever." Leader glared at him.   
  
"Good now go." They booth nodded and disappeared in a poof.   
  
"Please god, don't let anything go wrong. Itachi comes back in two days."   
  
Hidan was so preoccupied with 'sacrificing fifthly demons to Jashin-Sama' that he didn't notice the demon sneaking up behind him. But Kagome did, she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the demon, he was an S class demon. The only demons strong enough to actually kill him. She knew what she had to do.   
  
"Hidan move!" Hidan turned towards her only to sprayed with her blood as she took the attack that was aimed at his back. His eyes winded as she was thrown into him knocking him down. He grunted as he took the force of the fall. His eyes widened as he looked down at her, her face was deathly pale her eyes were closed in pain as she panted out in pained gasps.   
  
"Hahaha how cute. The miko sacrificed herself for you. What a wasted effort, seeing, as you'll be joining her shortly. I'll enjoy-" Hidan glared at the demon making him stop mid sentence.   
  
"Shut the fuck up you stupid ass son of a bitch." The demon gulped as Hidan glared at him as he gently placed Kagome on the ground and stood up.   
  
"You're gonna regret hurting my maid-chan." His hand griped his scythe in anticipation as he walked towards the quivering demon. His eyes flashed.   
  
"Jashin-Sama will enjoy devouring your soul." He smiled insanely as he ran at the demon.   
  
Hidan cursed as he struggled to carry himself and Kagome back to the base. He went a tad bit crazy after he saw Kagome get struck down. All he remembered was seeing red hearing the screams of the demon and kneeing next to Kagome.   
  
Bleeding from a wound in his stomach, which should have healed by now but was not probably because it was poisoned. Now he was struggling to make it back to the base without passing out because if he did Kagome would no doubt die. If he was poisoned by the demon there was no doubt she was to and the only reason he was still alive was because he was immortal.   
  
Which she was not and she could die. He grunted in pain as he picked up his pace, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Kagome dying. He just had to make it another mile, and then they would be close enough to the base to alter the others. Then it'd be up to them to get her to the base to receive treatment. He grit his teeth as he felt the wound in his stomach patch it's self up, it hurt like a bitch because of the poison. He broke into a quick sprint when he heard her groan in pain as he felt her blood gush down his back. He smiled as he saw Deidara running towards them. He stopped as Deidara reached them.   
  
"Take her. I'll be there shortly." Deidara nodded as he tried to pry her off of Hidan's back. She had a firm grip on his cloak, so firm in fact that he had to take his cloak off just so Deidara could take her. Deidara glared at Hidan as he turned to run back towards the base, cradling her to his chest in a brotherly way.   
  
Hidan sighed as he sat down to rest, he knew it was his fucking fault that she was injured but the ass didn't have to fucking glare at him like that. After a few more minutes of rest he stood up, the wound in his stomach fully healed. He sighed as he began running towards the base. He knew he had to fucking report to Leader-Sama even though he wanted to check up on Kagome. But he knew if he blew off Leader-Sama just to check up on her ass she'd blow a fucking gasket.   
  
Hidan seethed as he sat in front of Leader-Sama and a black haired man. Said black haired man was currently glaring at him with red eyes, his pale handsome face marred by a fierce scowl. He had just finished his report when the black haired man burst into the room demanding to see the bastrad that had allowed his Kagome to be injured. Leader-Sama sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Itachi-san please calm down. It wasn't Hidan's fault. You know how she is. She'd do it for any one of us." The ass now identified as Itachi glared at him.   
  
"That does not change the fact that he allowed her to be injured. Especially knowing that he is immortal and she is not." Hidan glared at them both tired of being talked about like he wasn't there.   
  
"Look asshole! I didn't know she'd fucking do that. So shut he fuck up I didn't see your fucking ass there!" Itachi glared at Hidan.   
  
"What did you say?" Hidan stood up.   
  
"You heard me you son of a bitch!" Leader slammed his hands on the desk.   
  
"Itachi! Hidan! Stop this nonsense right now! We have other things to worry about! Right Now Kagome is fighting for her life and you, two the two most important people in her life are fighting with each other! Itachi you know what I'm saying is true now stop it! You to Hidan!" Both of them shut up instantly feeling guiltily.   
  
"Now I suggest that you Hidan go get cleaned up and rest for a little while then visit Kagome. You Itachi still have to report then you will rest and after you calm down you can visit Kagome. Do I make myself clear?" Both of them refused to answer.   
  
"If you don't do as I say you both won't be able to see her. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Yes, Leader-Sama." Itachi glared at the gournd.   
  
"What the fuck ever." Hidan stormed out of the room slamming the door after him.   
  
Hidan sighed as he walked down the hall. He had done everything that Leader-Sama had requested and was now on his way to visit Kagome. He inwardly groaned as he saw Itachi in the hallway.   
  
"Itachi-San." Hidan nodded at him as he passed him, and was stopped by Itachi's iron grip on his arm.   
  
"Itachi-San release me." Itachi's grip tightened to the point of being painful, and not the good kind either.   
  
"No, I do not believe you have the right to visit my Kagome. It is after all your fault that she is in the condition she is in now. If you had been paying attention to your surroundings she would not have taken a blow for you." Hidan turned to look at Itachi, his eyes heard and cold.   
  
"I know that is why I wish to watch over her while she recovers. It is the least I can do. Though I am confused as to why she did so. She knows I'm immortal, yes an S class demon would have wounded me badly I would not have died. So why…"   
  
Itachi glared into Hidan's eyes.   
  
"Do not look too much into it, it is in her nature to care for and protect those dear to her. You should consider yourself lucky she values your life lest I'd kill you here and now, immortal or not." Hidan met his glare causing Itachi to smirk.   
  
"I will allow you to nurse her back to health but if this happens again…you will not only have to deal with me but the rest of the Atkatsuki. She is very precious to us, she is our light in this world of darkness; mine more than anyone else's. So keep this in mind she is mine and I have no intention of sharing her." He released Hidan's arm as he walked away from him leaving behind a fuming Hidan.   
  
Hidan fumed as he walked into the healing room. A room made especially for seriously injured members; it had Justus placed on it to speed up the healing and recovery process. It was thought up by Tsunade the legendary healing nin and reproduced by Kagome in hopes of making life easier for the Atkatsuki. It had taken her numerous tries, rooms and test subjects to perfect. Kind of ironic that she was the first person to be in need of it.   
  
He sighed as he walked over to the bed that held a sleeping and pained Kagome. Her pale face was flushed with fever, panting as she let out pained gasps; her face was covered in a light sweat. Her chest was bound in bandages covering a large gash from her left shoulder all the way down to her hip. Kohan had to dress her wound seeing as it ran between her breasts, not that he cared but Leader-Sama said Kagome would be thoroughly embarrassed if anyone but her dressed such an embarrassing placed wound. She had on a loose red haori covering the rest of her body and was still clutching his cloak. Which for some reason made him feel proud.   
  
He was brought out of his musings when she whimpered in pain. He felt his heart twist in pain; she looked so fragile and weak so unlike the woman he had grown to know in the past month and a half. She was strong, stubborn, bitchy, willful, arrogant, confidant, and a spitfire. She wasn't weak, fragile, defenseless or so innocent looking. He gently ran his fingers over her high cheekbones, causing her eyes to flutter open and him to yank away his hand as if it was burned.   
  
He stood still as her hazy eyes came into focus.   
  
"Huh? Hidan, where are we?" Hidan sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her legs, he was going to try and ignore his anger and confusion.   
  
"We're at the base in one of your fuckin healing rooms." She sighed tiredly.   
  
"I see. How long have I been out?" Why was she acting so…tired? Usually she'd be on his case about his swearing and rude behavior, he didn't like this.   
  
"About two damn days, your fuckin wound was poisoned." She nodded.   
  
"Did you finish the mission?" He nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, of course I fuckin did." She forced a smile.   
  
"Well I'm glad. I didn't get injured for no reason." Hidan stood up and looked at Kagome impassively, his discomfort making itself known as the one thing he was familiar with anger.   
  
"About that…Why did you do that? What the fuck were you thinking of you stupid ass bitch!" She glared weakly at him making him feel bad.   
  
"I was thinking that I wanted to stop you from getting injured! Even I know an S class demon can seriously injure you! Next time I won't even bother! Jerk!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest only to wince in pain she jarred her wound and uncrossed them. His eyes softened.   
  
"Be careful you stupid bitch. Your wound is still healing." She sighed ashamed of her behavior,   
  
"Thank you for your concern." He looked away from her.   
  
"Feh, you're my partner it's only natural." She blushed and looked a t her hands only to notice that she had a firm grip on Hidan's cloak, causing her to blush even more.   
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"By the way Hidan, did Itachi-kun come by?" Hidan's eyes hardened in distaste, why did she always ask for him?   
  
"No, he said that I have to take care of your ass." She glared at him.   
  
"Well excuse me! If you don't want to take care of me then leave. I'm sure he'll take care of me just fine! Way better then you! Now leave!" She turned away from him.   
  
Hidan growled as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.   
  
"Why does it always have to be him dammit! What's so important about him? I'm your fucking partner not him! And I'm gonna take care of your ass no matter what! Now shut the fuck up and rest! I'm gonna go and get your fucking ass some food!" He quickly kissed her and stormed out of the room, a red blush staining his face.   
  
She looked after him stunned, what the hell was his problem? She knew he was her partner! So why did he seem to be jealous of Itachi-Kun? She huffed in embarrassment and did he have to kiss her? She blushed as she brought her hand up to her lips. And why did she like it so much?   
  


**-.- -.- -.-**

  


Kagome sighed in annoyance as Hidan yet again killed a nin that she was aiming for. She grit her teeth and turned on her heels to attack the last nin but was cut off when Hidan cut through him splattering her with his blood. Hidan had the nerve to look at her like she was in his way.

"Hidan what the hell is your problem!" He crossed his arms turned his back on her and started walking in the direction of their camp.

"Feh. I don't need you to reopen your fuckin wounds!" Kagome's eye softened at his concern as she fell in step with him.

"Hidan that was over a week ago. I'm fully healed. Besides I know how to take care of myself I don't need you to worry about me." Hidan scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. Who said I was worried about your skinny ass!" Kagome grit her teeth.

"Dammit Hidan! I was only joking no need to bite off my fucking head! And I'm serious stop killing my marks it's not fucking nice!" He scoffed again.

"Not my fault you're getting sloppy!" Kagome huffed and brushed past him, her arms crossed over her chest. Oh the nerve of that man! After a week of him constantly dotting on her and being nice he was being an A class ass again.

She must have been drugged when she thought she liked his kiss. Like she could ever fall for such an arrogant ass! And then his whole 'You're not to go near Itachi until I give the okay' speech nearly had her steaming until she saw the small red tint dusting his cheeks. Highlighting his eyes causing him to look cute.

But now, now he was just being an ass! She could take care of herself dammit! Well at least he wasn't spying on her when she bathed anymore or groping her. Sadly she couldn't say the same about his, insulting and sneaking into her bedding. And she still had forgotten what happened before they left the base. Jerk.

Hidan smirked as he watched her stomp her way through the forest. Her cute little ass bouncing with each angered step, her full hips swaying in anger. Oh how he loved to get her riled up. It didn't help that she was covered in blood causing her clothes to stick to her like a second skin. He felt a shiver rack through his body. He smirked as his plan came to mind. If she knew why he rushed the mission she would be pissed. Hehehehe. It was all going according to plan. Soon she would be his and he'd be sure she and Itachi-Teme knew it.

During the time that he nursed her back to health he realized that he cared about her. More than a partner should care. He cared about her like a man cared for a woman. Like a man cared about his lover. The only thing standing in his way was Itachi-Teme and his mysterious relationship with her. Jashin be dammed he would have her. His hand slipped into his pocket as his fingers started to play with the small package hidden in it. He would have her.

Kagome sighed in annoyance as she rung out her hair, glaring at Hidan as he sat next to the fire looking all to innocent. The fucker had the nerve to look innocent after 'accidentally' dumping water on her. They had set up camp about three hours ago, she just had returned from bathing and setting her hair so it would dry just right and he had to be Mr. Fuckin butter fingers! It had taken her an hour to set it! Now she had to set it all over again! And she was wearing one of the new sleeping kimono's Itachi-Kun had given for her before they left on their supposed three week mission.

Sure Hidan forbade her from having contact with Itachi and yeah she felt guilty about it but shit man. She hadn't seen Itachi-Kun since he went on his mission which was two months ago then add on the week of her recovery. It was too much! Besides he was the one that sought her out and it would be rude of her to ignore him. And it wasn't like Hidan was even at the base at the time.

He rushed off to the nearby non-nin village to do something, which Kazuku had implied was a young barmaid that had her sights set on him the last time they went to the bar, so there. If he could sneak around behind her back she could sneak around behind his. Not that she cared he was fucking some slutty little bitch ass disease ridden barmaid. Because she didn't!

**-Flashback no jutsu-**

  


Kagome glared at the wall from her spot on her bed. That ass had the gull to play the overprotective boyfriend. Banning her from seeing Itachi-Kun and pretty much everyone else beside Kohan, the only other female at the base. And here he is running off to fuck some barmaid, who probably had some sort of disease she was sure, hours before they had to leave on a mission! The ass! She was so lost in her angered musings, more like cursing a certain immortal ass and planning the death of a slutty little barmaid, that she didn't even notice when the door to their room opened and closed.

She was shocked out of her musing when she was pushed on her bed and straddled by someone with a kunai at her throat. She tensed and refused to look at her captor fearful of having her neck slit only to relax in his hold once the calming scent of sandalwood and cinders reached her nose.

"Itachi-Kun." He grunted in response while putting away his kunai.

"What have I told you about being aware of your surroundings?" She blushed under his harsh glare.

"Uh that my life depends on my being aware of my surroundings at all times." He nodded stiffly.

His glare softened as she sat up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure you've heard by now that I'm not allowed to see you." He scoffed as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him.

"As if I would let anyone keep me away from my Kagome." She giggled as she pulled back a little to look him in the face.

"Ever the protective one ne Itachi-Kun?" He grunted as he pulled her into his embrace again.

"Hn. Where is the little Baka?" Kagome tensed remembering her anger before relaxing into Itachi's welcoming arms.

"Out fucking some barmaid according to Kazuku."

Itachi's eyes flashed red when he felt Kagome's sadness slip past her barrier for a split second. Oh the Baka would pay. How could he betray his Kagome after he generously gave him a chance? A chance that many would kill for, hell many had killed for. Oh, yes that Baka better hope and pray that during the mission he'd be able to get back into Kagome's good graces or he would kill him immortal or not. Nobody hurt his Kagome. Nobody. Just ask his 'family'. His dead 'family'. His bloodlust slipped past his controlled aura, scaring the others in the base. An angry bloodlust controlled Itachi was never a good thing.

Kagome tensed as she felt his bloodlust surround her. He tightened his hold on her to the point of it being painful. She held back a wince as she wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest and wrapped her own calming aura around him warning others to stay out. He grunted as he pushed her down on the bed nuzzling her neck while lowering his larger body over hers comfortably. Kagome sighed looking at the ceiling as she moved her arms to caress his back as his kissed and nuzzled her neck slowly calming down.

He trailed his lips down her neck to her collar bone letting his tongue taste the flesh there causing her to gasp. He raised his head to smirk at her flushed face before leaning up to catch her lips in a semi-heated kiss. She reluctantly opened her mouth feeling guilty for some reason. Yet she pushed her guilt to the side she had nothing to feel guilty about! She'd been with Itachi for as long as she could remember and they'd done this on more than one occasion! Beside was Hidan not doing the same exact thing with a fucking barmaid! She pushed her thoughts aside as she returned his heated kiss.

She sighed contently as he moved back down to her neck to lightly run his tongue over her beating pulse causing her to giggle once in a while. She groaned as he moved his hands to cup her breasts slightly squeezing the fleshy mounds while rolling his fingers over her hardening peaks. She shifted under him so that he was between her legs his hardening member throbbing over her slightly pulsing entrance. She threw her head back as he opened the top of her sleeping kimono and encircled one of her peaks with his mouth, his hand playing with the neglected one.

She was about to grind into him when the door was thrown with a loud bam. She quickly pushed Itachi off and covered her breasts as best she could afraid that it was Hidan. She gulped as she gazed at a pissed off Leader, which was way scarier than a pissed of Hidan. She gulped as he opened his mouth to yell at them when she felt Itachi's cloak fall over her shoulders covering her exposed breasts. Leader's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion as he glared holes at a now cloakless Itachi.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing to Kagome?" Itachi scoffed.

"What does it look like Leader-Sama?" Leader sighed trying to control his anger.

"I know exactly what it looks like. Did I not forbid such behavior when I allowed her to join our organization?" Itachi refused to meet his eyes. Leader glared at him while Kagome looked down in shame.

"Itachi answer me." Itachi lazily met Leader's gaze.

"Hai." Leader glared at him.

"Then why are you engaging in such behavior?" Itachi held his gaze.

"I was comforting my Kagome when I became angered at something that had transpired thus she comforted me in fear I would lose myself in bloodlust." Leader nodded never letting his glare waver.

"And for what reason did you visit her quarters?"

"I have a gift for her that I obtained during my last mission. I wished to give it to her before she left on her next mission. Upon reaching her I found her dazed and unaware of her surroundings so I took it upon myself to show her the error of her ways." Leader glanced at Kagome in question to which she nodded her head in an affirmative.

"I see. Then give her your gift and leave I wish to have a talk with her." Itachi nodded and picked up a forgotten package off the ground and handed it to her giving her a quick kiss on her mouth before turning on his heels and leaving casting an amused smirk at a fluster Leader.

Once the door was shut Leader looked at Kagome with a sigh.

"Kagome…I know it's hard to break old habits but you can't give into Itachi's whims whenever he feels like it. You know it's not right for both of you, you must stop this before it's too late." Kagome sighed as she looked at the package in her lap.

"Hai, I know but…it's so hard. I mean we've been together for as long as I can remember and it's always been us against the world." Leader sighed sadly as he pulled her kimono into place and sat next to her.

"But now it's not. You have me, the rest of the organization, and Hidan. Itachi does to. You're not alone now and neither is Itachi. He just has to realize it and you giving into his whims doesn't help. So please if not for you do it for him. Put an end to this." Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around Leader who returned the hug in a fatherly way.

"I know." That was when she vowed she would no longer give in to Itachi, no matter what. Even if it hurt him and killed her.

Leader held her as she cried once she was done they sat there in a comfortable silence. She pulled away after a while whipping her eyes on the back of her sleeves. Leader smiled at the cute picture she made.

"By the way where is your Baka of a partner?" Kagome scowled.

"He's down in the non-nin village fucking some barmaid." Leaders eyes widened in surprise he knew Hidan had some feelings for Kagome so why would he be bedding some barmaid?

"I see and who told you this? Was it Itachi?" that would make sense Itachi was very possessive of Kagome and would probably do anything to keep her in his grasp.

Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"NO, no. It was Kazuku. He's the one who told me." Leader face faulted.

"I see. Well I wouldn't worry if I was you." It was well known that Hidan was on Kazuku's shit list for always getting blood on the new carpeting and what not. Kagome flushed a deep red.

"Feh it's not like I care he can do whatever and whoever he wants! It has nothing to do with me!" Leader held back his laughter as he stood up and patted her on her head.

"Whatever you say Kagome. Just finish packing you leave in an hour." Kagome nodded.

"Hai, Leader-Sama." He smiled at her lightly and left her room to fume.

**\- End Flashback No Jutsu -**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed sadly catching Hidan's attention seeing as his eyes were preoccupied with her ahem assets which were now visible through her now see through white elegant silk sleeping kimono. He looked at her face and was awed at the raw emotions floating in her eyes, the most prominent ones being regret, sadness, and shame. What the hell happened? Surely she wasn't sad or ashamed by her now semi-visible body? Jashin knows how many times he'd seen her glorious naked form. Hell how many times had he groped it? Dam now he felt bad.   
  
There was only one way he knew how to show his concern…   
  
"Oi bitch what the fuck's your problem? It's not like I've never fuckin seen your naked skinny ass?" She glared at him but made no move to retaliate. Shit…this was bad; it threw a wrench in his plans. Were her wounds bothering her? He sighed as he stood up and walked over to and plopped down next to her throwing his arm over her shoulder his hand deathly close to one of her breasts.   
  
"Hidan please remove yourself from my person." He snorted.   
  
"Not until you tell me what the fuck is the matter with you." She sighed as she looked at the fire.   
  
"It has nothing to do with you. Now please remove your hand from my person." Hidan huffed.   
  
"Look if it's about your sleeping yukata I'm fucking sorry. Alright?" Kagome nodded stiffly while scooting away from him causing his hand to fall off her shoulder.   
  
"Okay, now please leave return to your spot." Hidan rolled his eyes as he got up and returned to his position by the fire.   
  
Fucking bitch freaking out over a sleeping yukata…wait a minute when did she get that? He knew each and every one of her pieces of clothing, having ransacked her dressers and closet during his spare time, and he could proudly state that he knew every single item in her wardrobe including a sexy little piece of black lace that he wouldn't mind seeing her in. But he could distinctly remember not seeing that yukata in any of her draws or closet.   
  
He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the yukata for any marks or tiny symbols that could give him a clue as to where she got it or more importantly who gave it to her. Seeing as there was no way she could have bought it herself, she was after all recovering from her injures and he was with her every second of the day.   
  
Kagome glared at the fire, tired both physically and emotionally. She was also confused as to what she should do. Sure she made a decision to break things off with Itachi-Kun but it would be so hard. They'd always been together save for the time she was training as a miko and the year after he killed massacred the Uchiha clan. She sighed again as she thought about her situation she had no choice she would break it off with him, it was best for both of them. Even if it hurt them in the process she had to do it. Their relationship was never meant to be; they knew it from the beginning.   
  
She sighed again as her thoughts shifted to the man sitting across from her. She could feel his eyes raking over her form no doubt enjoying the view. Ass. She knew he did it on purpose and then he had the nerve to get mad at her when she refused to talk to him. She was not his plaything!   
  
If he wanted to be with her fine but she would not play second to some barmaid! If he wanted her to be his he had to be hers! She did not share, one of the many traits she got from Itachi-Kun. Her eyes dulled as she thought about Itachi-Kun and the few but cherished moments they'd shared in a loving embrace, locked in the throws of passion, relaxing together, laughing together, sharing a kiss, holding hands or just spending time together.   
  
Then her thought shifted, Itachi's form was replaced with Hidan's. Talking, arguing, fighting, laughing, smiling, joking around with each other, his perverted comments and touches. His stolen kisses and gropes. The times she'd caught him spying on her when she bathed or the times he snuck into her bedding, holding her in his strong embrace. His gentle touches when he nursed her back to health, his loving kiss, and the way his eyes softened when he looked at her. All those moments made her heart flutter the way the one's with Itachi-Kun used to. And it confused her, she loved Itachi-Kun Kami knew that even if it was wrong, so why was she feeling this way about Hidan even after he left her for some fucking bar maid? She couldn't love him could she? She knew she was attracted to him but did she love him?   
  
"Oi bitch, where'd you get that yukata?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to look at Hidan. He stopped scanning her yukata to look her in the eyes. She blushed as she adverted her gaze. Why did he have to look so intensely into her eyes? She normally had a very hard time just lying to someone let alone when she was flustered and confused. She mentally groaned and plastered a smile on her face deciding to try and lie to him. She didn't want him to get mad at her, Kami knew what he'd do if he knew where she got the yukata.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I've always had this yukata I've just never worn it before." Hidan scoffed as his eyes bore into hers causing her hand to twitch.   
  
"Bitch I know each and every item in your wardrobe and that is a new addition. And unless you somehow managed to heal yourself early, snuck out to go buy it, and snuck back in without me noticing someone had to give it to you, now who the fuck was it?" Kagome clenched her fists as her temper flared to life how dare he question her like he was her father?   
  
Which he was not because her father was long gone having been killed a long time ago, hell she was there when it happened!   
  
"It's none of your goddamn business who got it for me and I'd appreciate it if you kept your fucking nose out of my business!" Hidan glared at her.   
  
"Bitch you're my partner and whatever's your business is mine! Now who the fuck gave it to you?" Kagome gaped at him. He did not…he did not just go there! The nerve, her business was HIS! Oh hell no! He had no right to say that! Sure they were partners. But so were Itachi-Kun and fish face yet Itachi-Kun didn't give a rat's ass as to what fish face did as long as it had nothing to do with her or him.   
  
"Yours! I don't think so. Just because you're my partner doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!" Hidan scoffed at her as he turned his head away from her.   
  
"Bitch your mine, end of story." Kagome was silent for after that causing Hidan to look at her in concern. Did he break her? The sight that met his eyes made him hold back a groan. She was glaring at him her sharpie blue eyes glowing with an inner fire. Her pale cheeks flushed a sexy pink as her full pink lips pouted in anger. Her chest, visible through the wet fabric, heaved up and down with each ragged breath she took. She looked ravishing. Hidan liked his lips as his pants began to form a small tent.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him the bastard! How dare he claim her as his? Her eyes narrowed on his problem, he was getting off on pissing her off! The ass! She was not some plaything that he could use to get off on! She was not his little barmaid! He would not use her for his own enjoyment! Caught up in the heat of the moment she snapped.   
  
"Fine you really want to know who gave it to me? It was Itachi-Kun!" So caught up in her rant she didn't notice the way Hidan went rigid nor the way he clenched his fists.   
  
"He gave them to me before we left for our mission. I was in our room and he snuck up on me and pinned me to the fucking bed. The-" He looked at her with such disgust it made her stop her rant.   
  
"You fucking whore!" Kagome stopped not used to the tone in Hidan's voice. Sure he insulted her but never with that angry bordering on hateful tone.   
  
Kagome shrunk back from Hidan's hateful glare.   
  
"I told you to stay away from him! I forbid you from seeing him yet you let him into our room and did Jashin knows what! Then you sit here wearing his sleeping yukata and yell at me for getting it wet!" Kagome stood up, fists clenched at her sides, appalled at what he was implying, did he not do the exact same thing with a fucking barmaid? Besides they didn't do anything to bad, they just kissed, and groped nothing more! Nothing as bad as what he did with that fucking whore of a barmaid. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Hidan get up and stand in front of her. Nor the heated glazed look in his eyes.   
  
"Like you can talk! You did the exact same thin-" Before she could finish her sentence his crashed over hers in a hot kiss. She was too stunned to do anything but gasp as his slick tongue ran over her lower lip. Her mind froze as Hidan plunged his tongue into her mouth taking advantage of her gasp. After what was happening sunk in she tried to pull away only to have his hand roughly grab the hair at the back of her neck to keep her from moving. He broke the kiss a few minutes later. Dragging his tongue from the side of her mouth down to her neck.   
  
She gasped when his tongue suddenly stroked the side of her neck and tried to move away again only to have him tug her hair in a reprimanding way. She turned her head, as he pressed closer to her unconsciously giving in to him. She didn't mind the contact, in fact, a part of her almost craved for it on some level. She wanted it, though she wasn't exactly sure why she wanted it. Maybe she was using this as an excuse to end things with Itachi-Kun and not feel guilty. Maybe he wanted her just as bad as she wanted unconsciously him.   
  
A moan escaped her lips, encouraging him, as she continued to stand pressed against Hidan. A part of her wanted it, the coloration in her eyes darkening, while another part fought against it. The part that knew exactly what might happen should he continue.   
  
Hidan inwardly groaned as he licked and nipped Kagome's neck. This wasn't how he wanted to claim her. But damnit she was his! And he was pissed that she let Itachi-Teme touch her! Especially after he forbid her from even talking to him without his okay! She was his and he'd make damn sure she knew it! He smirked as she moaned again, giving him more courage. Maybe she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.   
  
Her eyes flashed a lighter blue with passion as she felt him bite down on her neck a bit. Not enough to draw blood, but enough that a mark would form. His tongue then soothed over the love bite. Territorial jerk. She knew what he was doing. He was going to throw this in Itachi-Kun's face when they got back. Yet the piece of her that wanted it overruled her rational side, as she pressed closer to him, feeling the proof of his desire.   
  
She pushed him away as her more rational side broke through the fog of her heated mind, causing him to stumble back as she glared at him. She would not let him do this just so he could brag to Itachi! She was better than that! And Itachi deserved better than that! Hidan looked at her in confusion.   
  
"Bitch what the hell's your problem?" Kagome glared at him as she backed away from him to lean against a tree.   
  
"I don't want to do this just so you can rub it in Itachi-Kun's face! And I sure as hell don't want to be just another easy lay to you like the fucking barmaid!" Hidan looked at her in confusion as what she said processed.   
  
"I'm not doing this just so I can rub it in Itachi-Teme's face, I'm doing this because I want to and if it pisses Itachi-Teme off then that's too bad for him. You're mine and everyone will know it, especially Itachi-Teme." Kagome huffed at him.   
  
"You claim me as yours yet you have your little fuck buddy in the non nin village. I will not be second to some bitchy ass barmaid." Hidan glared at her.   
  
"Who is bar maid that I'm supposed to be fucking? When have I ever left your side to go see this supposed barmaid! I've spent the last few weeks at your bedside!" Kagome glared at him, how dare he deny the truth!   
  
"You went to go see her before we left on our mission! Don't you dare deny it!" Hidan stalked over to her and stooped in few feet in front of her.   
  
"Bitch I went to town to retrieve something not to fuck some bar maid." Kagome huffed.   
  
"That's not what Kazuku said! He said he saw you leave to go fuck some barmaid that was hitting on you three weeks ago!" Hidan moved so he was a few inches away from her.   
  
"Bitch, I did not go to town to fuck a bar maid. Kazuku is obliviously lying." Kagome snorted.   
  
"Why would Kazuku lie to me? He's known me longer then he's known you." Hidan smirked down a t her.   
  
"Hmm I wonder? Could it be all the money I cost him to replace the carpets, walls, etcetera, etcetera?" Kagome blushed as he smiled at her amused with her embarrassment.   
  
"I guess you could be right. But I really hope you're not doing this just to rub it in Itachi-Kun's face." Hidan smirked at her.   
  
"I would never do that. I'm just staking my claim and making sure everyone knows it especially your fucking Itachi-Kun." She huffed at him and went to speak but found her lips covered by Hidan's in a hot fiery kiss that left her dazed when he pulled away.    
  
He smirked at her dazed look and took that time to pull her down to the ground. Her back leaning against the tree as he positioned himself between her parted legs. Exposing her toned thighs and neatly trimmed core.   
  
"No underwear?" Kagome blushed and moved to cover herself but found herself preoccupied as he attacked her neck again making her gasp in pleasure.   
  
He smirked as she tossed her head to the side giving him better access to her neck as her hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair. She cried out as he bit down on her neck lightly breaking the skin as he began to suckle on the few droplets of blood that oozed from the tiny punctures. He felt a manly sense of pride well up within him as he stared at the red mark beginning to form over her skin. His mark. She was his no one else's especially not fucking Itachi-Teme's.   
  
With another stroke of his tongue he heard her give a moan and grinned. His teeth scrapped against her soft flesh, biting down softly as she whimpered. She wasn't fighting him anymore. Moving up from the mark he'd created, he placed a hot trail of kisses along the length of her neck. His mouth finally stopped next to her ear, where he panted softly, enjoying himself when she pressed closer to him. His tongue once more found itself on the mark he'd created, stroking it almost lovingly. Kagome gasped as she felt a hand running up the length of her thigh the touch made a strong heat form in her lower region.   
  
"I think you should take off your yukata. I doubt Itachi-Teme would like it very much if it got ruined." Hidan caught her lips in a kiss. He broke away a few seconds later resting his head against her neck.   
  
"Then again I wouldn't mind ruining it." Kagome sighed at his childish behavior and gently pushed him away from her to undo the top of her kimono covering her firm breasts. He pushed her hands away from it and resumed her previous actions by peeling it away from her breasts himself.   
  
She gasped as he gently pulled her away from the tree laying her down at the base of it as he lowered himself down on top of her. She opened mouth protest but only a hiss of pleasure escaped her as his hot mouth surrounded her nipple. The taut peak tightened under his probing tongue as he suckled it gently. Kagome felt the heat swirl and spread between her legs as Hidan began to nip at the tiny pebble.   
  
Hidan pulled away from her much to her displeasure and pulled the rest of the yukata off. It took some maneuvering but soon he had the kimono to her knees. He demanded that she slip out of it. Her slim legs were hesitant but she obeyed. Then he quickly disrobed himself nonchalantly tossing them to the side.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes as he positioned himself between her legs. She held her breath as he gazed headily down at her as he put his hands on her thighs pushing them apart. She moaned as his thumbs touched the twin petals covering her damp sex.   
  
Hidan licked his lips as he rubbed her warm flesh. The moisture coated the pads of his thumbs as he took the time to caress and play with the soaked folds. His cock throbbed knowing that she was more than ready for him to burry himself in her. She moaned as his right thumb found her clit. His left thumb massaged her clit as he inserted a finger in between her folds.   
  
Kagome almost lost it at the sensations he was giving her. His long finger kept pumping inside her aching passage as his thumb made her pant in need.   
  
Hidan smiled when her moans echoed throughout the clearing. Her walls clamped down around his finger forcefully. He knew she was close and added another finger. He hissed feeling how tight she was. It was hard to slide both in without her hissing in pain. He smirked as her earlier words came to mind. Oh, they'd see who she belonged to. His lips brushed across her thigh, making her stiffen in alarm. She groaned and arched her back as his tongue lapped at her core. She'd always wondered what it'd feel like to have a man go down on her, seeing as that was the one thing Itachi-Kun would never do. Her imagination couldn't prepare her for the reality of it.   
  
Her walls contracted around the fingers he added as soon as his mouth found the girl's jewel. The sweet sound of her coming had him thrusting his fingers vigorously within her contracting sheath. He continued his assault on the nerve as she began to shake. As soon as it was over he went lower to pull his fingers out of her and licked her creamy essence off.   
  
"You're just as fucking sweet as I imaged you'd be. I could get addicted to your taste." That done he used both hands to pry her smooth folds apart. Cleaning up any evidence before sliding deep within her. She moaned and pulled on his hair as his skillful tongue lapped at her moist passage.   
  
The sensation was different but pleasant. Who would have thought he could do more with his mouth besides bitch and insult. The sound of him sucking and lapping at her core made her moan. It was so naughty and forbidden, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell him to stop. Instead her hands remained in his hair as he worked his way back up to her clit. His fingers exposed the nerve for him and his mouth latched on it again.   
  
"Oh, ah, don't stop." She gasped as he bit her jewel.   
  
Her voice was driving him wild as her thighs tightened around his head. A growl escaped him as he used his hands to push them back open.   
  
"Don't fucking move." When she whimpered he kept a hold on both legs under her knees making sure they remained open for his dining purposes. He suckled on her clit, making sure to tease the swollen nerve with his tongue. She moaned as her fingers pulled at his hair. The tugging went ignored as he hummed against her jewel making her hips jerk. Just when he thought she had enough teasing he worked his way down making sure to lap all her newly flowing juices. Once that was done, he pulled her by her knees until her backside was pressed against his throbbing length.   
  
Her body tightened in anticipation as he moved away from her and kissed his way up her heaving breasts. He saw her tense as he rubbed the tip of his length against her wet opening before slowly entering her forcing his length to penetrate her center. Her nails dug into the ground as he stretched and forced her inner-walls to accept him. There was no stopping her loud moan, as she felt have him slowly fill her. The friction was so intense; it felt too good to be true. With a quick movement his thick length was fully embedded in her.   
  
Hidan felt her walls clamp down on his cock. She felt so good; she fit him like a glove. She felt so fucking good. He nibbled on her neck as he leaned forward, pushing more of him inside her. She whimpered as he ground against her core trying to get himself deeper. His hips ground against hers once more before the he pulled completely out. It left her feeling empty and disappointed. She clenched her teeth as he rubbed the head of his length over her clit. Just as she was about to snap at him to quit teasing her, he brushed his tip over her opening.   
  
"Please." He smirked before slowly pushing his length inside her warm opening. His moan mocked hers as he slammed into her deep and fast.   
  
"You feel so fucking good." His dirty mouth caught hers in a hot kiss as he slammed into her for several minutes. She returned the heated kiss as a hand played with her nipples. His mouth released the swollen lips and moved to the shell of her ear. His tongue licked the sensitive lobe. She seemed to like the action her muscles tightened around him.   
  
She groaned as he gently maneuvered her onto her knees without pulling out of her. His rough hands pressed her shoulders down until her head was resting on her arms. His hands held onto her hips as he pushed forward. The position made his penetration earth shattering and she cried out as his length stretched her and pounded into her. It didn't take long before she felt the tension snap as he slammed into her tight passage.   
  
Hidan heard her moan as waves of ecstasy washed over him as her tight walls clamped down around his length milking him dry. Kagome shuddered as he pulled her against his chest. Once they'd come down from their high he eased Kagome off his lap causing them both to moan as his placid length slid out of her. He leaned against the tree grabbing a nearby blanket, as she leaned back against his chest, covering them with the blanket.   
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a question that was bothering Kagome bubbled up to the surface.   
  
"Hidan?" he looked dreamily at her.   
  
"Hm?" Kagome blushed as his content eyes met her curious ones.   
  
"Um…if you didn't go to the non nin village to fuck a bar maid why'd you go there?" Hidan's face paled as the stood up causing Kagome to fall off his lap.   
  
"Oh shit! Where'd my pants go?" Kagome glared up at his naked frantic from as he looked all over the clearing for his pants.   
  
She huffed as she pointed at a branch in the tree.   
  
"Oi baka! They're up there!" Hidan shifted his gaze to look where she was pointing, he smiled in relief when he spotted them.   
  
"Wow, how'd they get up there? I hope it's okay." Hidan quickly jumped up into the tree and pulled his pants on. His hands franticly searching his pockets for something as Kagome leaned against the tree to look up at him. Hidan must have found what he was looking for because he sighed in relief before jumping to land next to a pouting Kagome.   
  
Hidan smiled at Kagome as she turned her head away from him in a huff.   
  
"Come on Kagome, no need to get huffy. Here." He shoved something into her hands. Kagome looked down at down at the object in curiosity as she looked at a blushing Hidan who was avoiding her gaze.   
  
Kagome looked back at the object. It was a small purple velvet box…she opened the box…and gasped. Inside was a small golden ring with a sapphire in the shape of heart surrounded by small white diamonds. She shakily took it out of the box and fingered it. She looked inside the band when she felt something etched on it.   
  
She read the inscription with shaking hands, 'My love Kagome'. She gasped as she looked from the ring to a blushing Hidan back to the ring and back to Hidan.   
  
"Hidan…is this a…" Hidan nodded his face a bright red.   
  
"Hai." Kagome smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. Hidan looked away taking her tears as a bad sign. He was thoroughly surprised when she threw her arms around his neck whispering.   
  
"Yes, you baka. Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hidan smiled down into her hair as he hugged her back.   
  
They sat there for a few minutes before pulling apart. Hidan quickly got up and walked over to Kagome's bag pulling out one of her yukata's and brought it over to her. She took it gratefully and dressed herself in it after putting Hidan's rings on her finger.   
  
Once she was dressed he grabbed her hand and led her over to the fire and sat down pulling her into his lap. Kagome leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome broke the comforting silence.   
  
"Hidan?" Hidan looked down at her the best he could.   
  
"Hm." Kagome fidgeted with her hands before calming herself to speak.   
  
"I think there's something you should know." Hidan stiffened at the hesitation in her voice, something was wrong.   
  
Kagome felt him stiffen and hugged him reassuringly.   
  
"What's wrong Hidan?" He shoved his worry down and gave her a strained smile. He had a feeling something big was going to happen, though he didn't know what or if it was either good or bad…just that it would change things….for the better or the worst, he prayed to Jashin it was the better.   
  
"Nothing." Hidan returned her hug telling her to continue.   
  
"Well there's something you should know about my past…" She gulped there was no easy way to tell him this but he had a right to know.   
  
Hidan sensing her inner struggle pulled her closer to him.   
  
"Just spit it out already jeez." She shook her head at his unique way for trying to comfort her and nodded.   
  
"Well you see…I mm…well…have you ever heard of the Higurashi clan?" Hidan blinked but nodded.   
  
Who hadn't heard of them? They were a holy clan, the only ones said to be able to purify demons. Yet they had been wiped out a long time ago, then again there were rumors of survivors and illegitimate children.   
  
"Yeah what about them?" She sighed and played with the ring on her hand.   
  
"I'm sure you've suspected that I am one of them, an illegitimate child perhaps?" He nodded, he wasn't stupid. She was able to purify demons and tainted humans with a mere touch, of course she was related to them somehow.   
  
"Well…I am one of them. I am the last pure blooded heir of my clan…well that's what Fugaku always told me. Anyways...after my clan was murdered, keep in mind this is what I've been told, I was found by Mikoto Uchiha and brought to the Uchiha compound. I was three at the time."   
  
She let out a shaky breath; she was one third of the way there. Two more thirds to go, lucky her, even in her head she could hear the sarcasm.   
  
Hidan blinked, so…Kagome was adopted into the Uchiha clan…that would make some kind of sense as to why Itachi-teme was so possessive over her…yet it left some unsettling questions in his mind.   
  
Itachi-teme did not look at her in the way a brother, adopted or not, should have…no he looked at her like a selfish child looked at his favorite toy, not wanting to share it with anyone. He looked at her like a man looked at a woman…   
  
"So they adopted you? Raised you as one of their own?" She nodded, keeping her gaze on the ring.   
  
"Yes, I was with them for years, mainly Itachi who was a few years older than me, until my thirteenth birthday…I was sent away for a year to train in the mountains…Itachi…did not take this well. By the time I came back he was a bit…lose in the head. It was shortly after he…no we…stopped seeing each other as family…then again I think he never saw me as family…"   
  
Hidan blinked, the last part was whispered to herself but he still heard it and he knew what it implied.   
  
"You became lovers." It was a statement not a question.   
  
Kagome flinched at the tone of his voice, it was neither accusing or disgusted….it merely was.   
  
"Hai…we did…it wasn't long before the council found out. They were furious, even if I was the last of the Higurashi clan he was the Heir to the Uchiha's he would marry another pure bred Uchiha, not me the pity child. In an attempt to separate us I was engaged to Neji…Itachi did not like this. This coupled with pressure from his clan to do something horrible, he never told me what it was, pushed him over the edge…it was three days later that he massacred the clan and left…without me…"   
  
Hidan glared at the ground, leave it to the teme to do something stupid. Kagome was no doubt singled out as the cause of the massacre and treated horridly for it. Itachi-teme had left her to fend for herself against a pack of rabid of wolves who wanted to blame anyone other than themselves for what had happened.   
  
Kagome left out another shaky breath as memories washed over her, horrid memories.   
  
"As you can guess I was tortured almost daily everyone thought it was my fault Itachi defected…over the course of one year I turned my back on my ways…the ways of a miko, and my morals. I became this…the woman you see before you now. I am not proud of myself nor am I ashamed…"   
  
She swallowed thickly but pressed on through her slowly forming tears.   
  
"I…did many horrible things to get away from Konoha and even worse things to stay alive…I was like a rabid dog by the time Itachi found me again…I should have been mad…I should have hated him…but I didn't I latched on…and he brought me back with him to the Atkatsuki…the rest is well history…"   
  
She trailed off and an uncomfortable silence fell over them, each second was like a life time to her. Did he hate her now? Think she was disgusting? The questions were never ending and she was scared, she did not want to lose him…   
  
Hidan was quite as he mulled everything over in his head…Kagome's tale was long and full of tragedy and horrid things…but whose wasn't? It was the era of the ninja, many horrid things happened every second. Could he really blame her for something she had no control over?   
  
He glanced down at her and felt bad, she was quivering, no doubt sacred of rejection and scorn. A feeling he knew all too well and it was something he did not want his Kagome to feel. Yes, he blinked, his Kagome. She was his, her past did not matter to him.   
  
Yes, it bugged him a bit she was with Itachi-teme before she was with him, but there was nothing he could do. It was in the past and that's where it would stay, even if he had to beat it into Itachi-teme's head.   
  
"Kagome…" She jumped a bit but looked up at him, fear floating in her eyes.   
  
"Yes?" Her voice was a mere whisper.   
  
Hidan smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lightly.   
  
"I don't give a flying fuck about what happened in the past because that is where it will stay…do you understand me?" She blinked but nodded, a slow relived grin breaking across her face.   
  
"Hai I do and I love you Hidan I really do, even if you are an asshole." He mock glared at her happy that she was no longer acting so out of character and was back to being the mouthy little bitch he loved.   
  
"Whatever you fucking maid…wait…were you officially adopted into the Uchiha clan?" She blinked but nodded slowly.   
  
"Yeah…I was adopted by the clan leaders…my full name is Kagome Uchiha. Why?" Worry flashed in her eyes and he quickly reassured her everything was fine by pulling her closer to him. She blinked up at him in question.   
  
"Hidan?" He huffed and looked down at her a small frown on his face.   
  
"Fuck…that means Itachi-teme is going to be my brother in law…" She giggled as a grin broke across her face.   
  
"That's right…that means you're going to have to love him! Brotherly love is the best!" He blanched and shivered at the thought of him and Itachi being brothers let alone having brotherly love.   
  
"No fucking way in hell." Kagome laughed as she leaned on him more, things were not going to fall into place easily she was no fool. Things would get harder before they got easier but she knew it would be worth it in the end, and that's all that mattered to her.   
  
She giggled as a thought stuck her.   
  
Hidan blinked but arched an eyebrow at her, what did his woman find so fucking funny?   
  
She giggled more at his confused look making his eyebrow twitch.   
  
"Well what is it?" She merely laughed harder and after a few more seconds of laughter she decided to finally enlighten him.   
  
"It was love at first kick." He blinked in confusion.   
  
"What?" She rolled her eyes at him like he was stupid.   
  
"I said it was love at first kick, are you deaf?" He huffed but grinned.   
  
"You know what…I think you're right…" She laughed and nodded.   
  
"Of course I am." He rolled his eyes and claimed her lips in a kiss.   
  
"Shut up and go to bed….we have a lot of things to take care of in the morning." She smiled and nodded, nuzzling closer to him and let out a happy sigh.   
  
"I love you." He grunted and mumbled something. She felt her eyebrow twitch.   
  
"What was that?" He could hear the warning in her voice and sighed.   
  
"I said love you to now shut the fuck up and go to sleep." She rolled her eyes at his crude langue but nodded, after all her wouldn't be her Hidan if he acted any other way. Leave it to her to fall in love at first kick.


End file.
